


High School of... - Senior Year And More

by menski



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Dark Humor, Dirty Jokes, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Happy moments - Freeform, High School, Humor, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Violence, POV Alternating, Sexual Content, Teenage Drama, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, Warning: Triggering things, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menski/pseuds/menski
Summary: Group of teenagers at Florida's high school just started the senior year - the last year of high school. It should be interesting, right? Parties will get more wild and more drama is coming up, it surely does. It's time to grow up and start to work on your problems, right? There's one more year before college, and it's starting now.Keep holding on, it's going to be a crazy ride, are you sure, you're ready for the sad, fun and crazy?
Relationships: Many gay relationships, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Let's start this shit, alright? - Chapter of JEF HILLER

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story of mine and my friend's original characters. This doesn't have premeditated plot, it's more like a growth story for the characters, and their crazy life in Florida. I wrote one fic about our characters, but it was as my native language, and wasn't really the real story of our beloved characters (if you did read my work, you might remember some of these characters). 
> 
> I will wrote shorter chapters, so writing is more nicer to me and I don't get tired to it. And point of view is alternating in every chapter, so you can learn more of the characters. Point of view is told in the title of chapter. This work has dark things on it, please don't read it, if you're very sensitive of triggering things!!
> 
> PLEASE BE NICE!

So, senior year, huh? I almost can't believe that it's almost the end of the high school. 

We were just those dorky freshmen, and now we're almost adults.

It's weird to be one of the oldest here and those who are the most respected - not that I wouldn't be anyways, when I was younger, even in last year, others were scared of me. It does make sense, I'm the weird goth kid, who looks like lord of death, but just sometimes. It seems that my hair grows just more and more, and color changes every year, so, some of the students doesn't even recognize me. And with hair, my circles under the eyes go bigger, darker and more noticeable. I don't know what's up with that, I sleep just fine, usually I like to put make up like that, so I'd look like I'd have an insomnia, you're just never know.

Oh, I almost forgot to tell, that I'm Jef Hiller, who always has been the weird kid, the "emo", like some of them still calls me. Even though I wouldn't call myself that, at least not anymore. I might seem gloomy and scary for some people, but I'm actually not, well, not always. I really don't feel pain anymore, haven't felt in long time. People assumes that all I think is; life sucks. Sometimes it does, but not always. I used to think like that, but not anymore. When people look at me, they think that I'm a satan worshipper, which I'm not. I am interested about occultism and everything around it. But I don't belong in any cult. So yeah... I'm not a satanist, even if I wear gothic clothes and have skeletons head on my home. It's just cool, and I won't hide it.  
I'm the type of people who had very fucked up childhood, so I don't live with my parents, I kind of forced myself to grow up, I'm living happily with my boyfriend, Alex Davis. He's adorable with curly red-brownish hair, orange colored eyes and those freckles. It's funny, I never wanted a popular boyfriend, but here I am, loving that silly football star from my whole heart. 

We met in middle school, when we were only thirteen.

"Hey, babe", I heard while sitting in a car, so I moved my eyes to the voice. "Yeah?", I ask, with a smile on my face. School has actually started a month ago, we're just going back from the break. "Are you coming to my football practice today?", Alex asks, even if he knows the answer, which is; "Wouldn't miss it." And then I press quick kiss to his lips, jumping out to the car my boyfriend just parked to the school's yard.

We walked inside to the school, to see our friend group, we have a lot of same classes. "Hii~", platinum blond girl greets us, that's Jackie Dean, the one who everyone knows, she's the one, who's probably most liked in the whole school. She seems like a good girl, but she drinks a lot of alcohol and when she does, it's kind of wild type partying. "Hi Jackie, and others", I greet my friends. Our friend group is very colorful and it shows. There's football stars, Alex - my boyfriend, his best friends, Ryan and Tyce, Jackie, who's also my best friend and Ryan's best friend, then there's Aleida, Columbian girl with a scary temperament.  
Ryan is the straight guy, at least that's what he's saying to us, it's funny, he and Jackie actually dated end of the middle school, and broke up in freshmen year, or sophomore year. They're still absolutely platonically best friends. Tyce is quieter and a bit shy, but he's nice guy too. He dated one girl, but has pretty gay aura, to me at least. He came out to us when we were fourteen. Aleida is from Columbia, she's very sweet and good friend, she always takes care of us. We met first year of high school, when she just moved here.

Now, it seems that Tyce has been crazy about some new boy from junior year. "You should've seen Tyce when he saw that Ailey again. He tripped on his own feet and fell, just right before Ailey when he tried to be charming", black haired Ryan laughed at poor Tyce, who pouts. "Stop laughing at me, it was embarrassing", blond Tyce mutters. "Poor you", I note desperately, trying to hold a laugh, just thinking about the case when his friend falls front of his crush, or someone he's attracted to, and someone who always steals his attention, whenever Tyce sees this brunette. He reminds me of someone we all used to know.  
It's just that, that blond boy, Tyce is very sweet and kind, but he's just... Too sweet to do anything "devilsih charming" to attract wild soul like Ailey - at least that's what we've heard of Ailey Crowey. Somehow he got our blondie to go crazy about him. It seems that everyone is fussing about the new boy. But of course, Alex is really not interested at all, since he's had eyes on me since he first saw me, that's what I've heard from Ryan and Jackie. And he did sing to me, it was sweet, but in a very bad time, by then.

"Why are you so into him suddenly? We know you're gay, but you know... He's been with many people, he doesn't seem like he's very loyal", Alex mutters and I sigh. I kind of get it, but still, you shouldn't judge people by what you've heard of them. "I know, but there's something special about him... He's different than others", Tyce sighs with a dreaming tone. Oh boy, he's completely gone by now. "Sure...", Ryan mutters, with a quiet laughter. Ryan has always been the one who teases Tyce about everything. It makes Tyce very grumpy some of the times, but usually he gets it's a joke.

Aleida, Jackie and me are just listening to the boys, who teases each other - what a brotherhood. "I think Ailey's just having that phase, when he needs to get wild and doesn't want to think about reputation or anything, there's nothing wrong with that", Aleida says and looks at the boys. "Yeah! There's nothing wrong with enjoying single life...", Tyce mutters. "Yeah well... Of course I'm little worried about him, because I'm the one who's responsible of him in school, and in those school parties. What if something bad happens?", Jackie sighs, while taking her books from her cabinet. Jackie is very beautiful, she's platinum blond, with a pretty blue eyes. Her hair is average short and bangs. She's as pale as me thought, but it makes her very beautiful unlike me, I'm just like a zombie.  
Aleida is very beautiful too, she has long, blue hair, like me, - shock-color, and beautifully tan skin. Her eyes are green-ish, her lips are pretty big and noticeable, which makes her very attractive to the guys, who aren't gay, like me and Alex - and well, Tyce too. "Well, if those rumors about his problematic drug use and alcohol drinking are true, he really knows how to do it", I join to the conversation. I happen to know thing or two about drug use, since I did it some time, when I was younger, because all the traumas my drug user parents gave me. I couldn't go through that all sober.  
It might be fair to open my story to you. Well, how should I start? I have parents, mom and dad - if I ever can call them those, they were shitty at it, and big brother, who with some other people (like Alex) helped me to back on my feet. My big brother is the best. 

(!! triggering things ahead !!)

When I was just a little toddler, I didn't understand that my parents used drugs, all kind of them, I mostly spend time with my big brother, Liam, who lived at home back then. But when I grew up, everything started to get little darker, piece by piece.  
When I was about ten-years old, my father started to come to my room, doing things I'd rather not remember at all, it was the time I almost knew that this will be the start of my own personal hell. Just that night my brother were late at work, since he wanted to get out, my parents didn't accept him being attracted to men as well. My father said to me, if I'd told anyone, he would hurt Liam, and of course I didn't want him to get hurt, so I didn't tell anyone. It always happened when Liam was out late, or at work. I remember the feeling of it, the guilty, dirty feeling. It hurted and made me feel very bad. Soon even my mother came along and they took turns. It makes me want to throw up. 

It just got worse and worse. They started to hurt me, punching, kicking, they even dumped their cigarettes at me, somewhere Liam couldn't see, and all those horrible things you don't want to know. By the time I grow up and Liam moved out, my mom and that started to invite guests, and they took money for letting their guests use me as they pleased. Those things were happening even then, when I met Alex. I had a boyfriend though Zack, but he wasn't much better than my parents, because he used me as he wanted, some times. But still, it was better than to go home, at least there wouldn't be guests who abused me, like I was just some little slave to them, or a whore. I heard it too much, I just needed some place I would be far away from all of them. Liam and Alex were only one's who actually cared about me and didn't treat me like a shit, at least that's how I felt back then. I really hated myself, people who were supposed to love me and take care of me, used me, abused me, hurted me and made me feel like I wouldn't deserve anything good in my life, because I was nothing.  
Time passed and I finally told Liam what's been going on, when I finally got to visit him in his new place. But then he told me, that he knew and were working on custody for me the whole time, he just could. But it needed to happen in secret, so it would be easier project. I was incredibly happy. That was the time when I started to take more and more contact to Alex, since at first I didn't warm up for him. I couldn't trust that he wouldn't hurt me, like almost everyone else has been doing. But Alex... He did really everything to make me comfortable and made me feel like I'm the most amazing person in earth. 

It melted me, so we started dating, just about when my custody were shifted to Liam. Finally, with help, I was free to make myself whole again.

I told everything to Alex, who took it very well and helped me a lot, when I started to have problems with all my medicine and started to use drugs. He was there for me, when I cut ties with Zack, forever. I'm forever thankful for Alex and Liam. I probably wouldn't be alive anymore, if they wouldn't been there and helped me. I wasn't alone anymore - actually, they got me realizing that I was never alone, there was many people who helped me. 

Well... That's about it, my story is very dark, it's not nice to hear, but I feel so much better now. 

Our group were ready to move out in next class, it would probably be last one on the day. We planned to do something with our weird group - probably hang out somewhere with cars, probably it's going to be just football boys driving too fast, after boys football training, they all take it very seriously, it's cute. They're all very, very talented players, the best of them. I'm proud of my baby, being one of the stars! My silly, cute darling. Ah, it's visual arts next! The one I'm talented of! I felt Alex's hand around me and kiss pressed on my cheek, and other kiss, and other.  
"I will drown you with kisses, you are just so cute. You can't do anything about it", Alex chuckles and I start to giggle. "Ah, Alex, please, you're ruining my makeup! Remember, I used so much time for it looking this good!", I giggle and struggle a little. "Yes yes, Jeffyboo, the great makeup artist", my boyfriend, Alex Davis teases me. 

"Omg, that's so gay", Ryan notes with teasing and joking tone. "Yeah, too gay for your "very straight" brain", Jackie teases her best friend. "I'm solid proof straight, unlike Tyce, who's gay as fuck", our black haired "straight" friend teases Tyce, who just sighs and rolls his eyes. Our whole group starts to laugh. "I can't believe you had a girlfriend", Ryan Crey continues. "Shut up, Ryan", Tyce sighs, once again. I laugh a little, and with a smile, I walk to the classroom. 

These moments makes me happy, when I remember, that these people will never leave from my side, we're friends forever.


	2. Is it my turn already? Fine... Chapter of TYCE CARTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, it's time to get to know to the sweet and kind gentleman, Tyce. 
> 
> This time, we have more happy things and let's get to it, what goes on Tyce's head! Maybe we'll get to know what's so special about this Ailey? There's going to be football training, hanging out, normal things, teenagers do!

"Stop it, Ryan. I know you're filming me, and trying to ruin my art", I mutter to my friend, who always teases me for stupidest things. But I know he doesn't mean nothing bad, and it's only a joke.

Sometimes it annoys me, but usually I just play along, it's how our friendship works, even he knows where goes the line. I know that Ryan cares deeply for his friends and would do anything to them, like me. Actually all of us would do anything for each other, even drink the tequila, straight from the bottle. I really haven't done it, because I don't drink, I'm usually a driver and I can't stand the taste of alcohol, it's so horrible, it hurts. Jef is usually sober with me, and Aleida sometimes, but she has scary temper, and mom friend needs vacation some days, so me and Jef are watching over those dumbasses.  
And yes, I'm Tyce Carter, the one who likes the new boy, Ailey. He's... Something... I can't really describe Ailey with words properly. But this I can say, he's stunning. He's something I've never seen. Okay, my ex-girlfriend reminds me of him, but it's not like I miss her. She's nice and we're in good terms, I just like brunettes apparently. But it has nothing to do with my ex. Ailey is just... Wow... Okay? I can't describe it.

I really did fall when I tried to charm him, it was so awkward, when he just stared at me, with confused face. But! He giggled and called me "dear". I might be overthinker, but I didn't fuck up entirely. Maybe he likes me? Or at least is interested in me? I would be so happy. Of course my friends are warning me, that Ailey just wants to get laid, which can be possible, but I don't care. I won't be weak and let Ailey have what he wants just yet... At least I try not to. I don't want to listen others rumors, because we never know what's behind it, or is there something rough, that he processes in his own way.  
The point is that I really think we could be something good, like Jef and Alex. They've been together so long and never really doubted that they would marry each other some day. I'm sure that at some Valentine's day, either one of them is going to buy ring, or promise rings. I want that too, but with Ailey, it might take a while to income to that point, where Davis and Hiller are right now. But I'm very stubborn actually, I'm ready to the fight. But it's true, that I shouldn't break myself too much. 

"Are you really sure that Ailey is someone you want?", Alex asks to Tyce. "Yeah, I am", I answer to my friend, who sighs. "Well, okay... I mean, I fought for my Jeffyboo, and that ride was worth to take, even if it meant to risk very much. I don't regret it", my friend tells him and hugs his boyfriend, who's clearly concentrating to his amazing art. "If you're sure, you can take all the hits you might get, I support you, bro", Alex says and I smile to him. "Thanks. I think I'm sure I can take those hits", I answer to him, trying to do my work, even if it's not as good as others, art is not my best gift.  
"You should ask, if he wants to hang out with you, or come to watch our football practice", Ryan surprises me with actually smart idea. "True, I should. Just casually ask him to hang out", I smile, beginning to think about it, how should I say it. Should I flirt? Ailey sure likes to flirt, he does it to me, when we talk. 

I actually have been with him alone, just two of us. But it was at the party, when Ailey was very drunk and didn't have sober driver, so he asked me. Well, actually, we talked some time at the party, and went to smoke some cigarettes. But Ailey were pretty drunk back then and didn't want to go home, so I took him with me, I slept at the couch - of course. I'm a true gentleman. 

But... I'm not sure if Ailey remembers all that happened.

Things went from innoncent talking to Ailey trying to kiss me, but I refused, because that boy was very drunk, and it was 4am, party animal like Ailey had plenty of time to drink himself in that time. Ailey is pretty loud, when he's drunk, like... He sang so loud and fought with the navigator, without reason. Then he cried that no one would understand him. He was pretty annoying, but adorable, when he shouted at the navigator that it's annoying and it should be quiet. Ailey put his navigator on himself and asked if it would give him cheeseburger. But it was a navigator, so it couldn't answer to that, obviously. Then out of nowhere, he started to blame navigator that it called Ailey fat and didn't agree to give him cheeseburger. It was kind of funny.  
But somehow I'm still very nervous to even talk to him about anything like this, at school. He just.. Seems so out of my league here. My friends are saying that I'd be best boyfriend to Ailey, but I am really not sure about it. What if Ailey thinks that I'm boring? I sigh heavily and continue my art. 

Ring, ring! 

School is FINALLY over, it has been long day today. Now we have football practice in a hour, so I would have time to go home. But first, I need to talk to Ailey. My eyes are looking for him, I see him, almost right away. He's at his locker, so I take deep breath and walk to Ailey and lean to other lockers. "Hello there, beauty", I let out of my mouth. Wow... Great job Tyce! I notice smile on Ailey's face, that's a good thing! "Hello there, darling", other one answers and my face goes red, head over heels. Oh! Darling! I begin to smile. "Um... I was just thinking... If you'd like to come watch my football practice today, it's in a hour, nearby football field?", I ask, with trembling hands, and trembling voice. "Sure, why not. If I don't distract you too much", Ailey answers.  
Yes! "Don't worry about it, I can concertrate pretty well... At least to the football", I say, with a awkward chuckle. "Good, I'd like to see how you play. I heard it's pretty impressive", Ailey notes. "O-oh... Yeah... You could say that", I say, with a giant blush on my face. Wow... "Uh... If it's okay, we could hang out after the football practice?", I ask. "Sure, it would be nice", my crush answers again with a smile. Wow... "Oh, cool!", I say, smiling happily. 

"Do you want to go smoke cigarette with me? You shouldn't smoke, but if you don't mind to keep me company?", Ailey asks, with a smile. "Yeah, I can do that", I agree and walk out with brunette boy, who had pale skin and beautiful face structure. His eyes are purple-ish, but they're really probably just blue colored, but looks like purple. Ailey always has heavy makeup, but his skin is very soft and eyelashes are very long.

I watch Ailey take one cigarette between his lips, putting fire on it with lighter. Everything about it is kind of beautiful, even if he's just seventeen, and his lifestyle can't be healthy. But still, it looked aesthetic as hell, it's probably because Ailey is so pretty all the time. "So... What you've been doing all these days, when you used time to fall on my feet every time I'm close to you?", seventeen years old Ailey asks, which makes my face very red. "I um... Heh... Sorry about that... I just don't know if we're cool or still awkward", I'm trying to explain myself to him. "But nothing much, more or less school works, played football and hanged out with my friends", I tell to brunette boy, who seems to listen to me. "How about you?", I ask, even though it's pretty clear to everyone, mostly.  
"Hah, we're cool. That sounds nice. Well, you probably know what I've been doing past days, or at least you can have a guess. But I also went to the horse stable with my sister, riding with her. It was fun", Ailey tells to me. It kind of surprises me, Ailey can ride a horse? "Oh, that's something new, you can ride a horse?", I ask, very interested about this new information. "Yeah, I can, my sister is always been into horses and riding, so I've been riding almost my whole life", Ailey tells. "Wow, cool", I note with a smile. "Yeah. So, other guys are not the only one's I can ride", he continues, which takes me a while to understand it, but when I do, my brain goes blank and I just blush, hard. It made Ailey giggle, kind of worth it. 

"Well, that's very cool, like for real. I probably wouldn't have courage enough. It's more safe to keep my feet on the ground", I say, with a chuckle, but I nervously rub my neck. Ailey looks at me and chuckles, cute, as always. "Yeah, well, I don't really understand the fancy of it, but I would still enjoy watching you, running and kicking the ball", Ailey answers with a flirty grin. "Umh, oh", I mutter and clear my throat. I might be too gay for this. "But hey, you should go now, so you have time to prepare yourself", brunette says to me. "We'll see in just a bit", he continues, and throws the cigarette away. I couldn't say anything, before Ailey was very close and kissed my neck, and then very tenderly my lips, this time, I answered the kiss.  
"S-see you...", I stutter with a blushing face and for a moment just standing there, not really sure how to function. Ailey just walks away from me, and then I start to walk on my own way. Jeez, that was... Wow... 

\---

We were at the changing room and talk with our teammates. Lot of them are talking about girls and boys, you wouldn't know it, but lot of the football players are actually part LGTBQ, like pirates, who were gay as hell. But usually we all just listen to Alex, who tells how cute Jef is and how he's best of the anyone's partner. It's kind of sweet, how beautifully Alex speaks about Jef. He always praises his boyfriend and tells what cute things Jef did today. It's cute, but sometimes it annoys others, it just reminds me how sad and lonely I am myself. Hopefully Ailey's and mine relationship would go somewhere, I really like him, a lot. He makes me go so crazy, he probably knows it, and likes to test my boundaries, it's kind of hot. I smile to myself, thinking that Ailey will watch me there.  
"You know, my Jeffyboo is the best. He's not very social bean, but he always talks to your girl -and boyfriends. It's sweet that he wants to get to know the new one's. Since he's been there so long. Someday I'll marry Jef, for sure", Alex talks about his boyfriend. "We know, you always talk about it", Ryan opens his mouth, which makes Alex pout. "You just don't understand his superior being", Davis notes with cocky tone. "Right", I just chuckle and put my player shirt on. 

My number is four, somehow Alex got number one shirt. Ryan's number is three, I would like to be number two, but it's fine.

Our team, Flying Tigers goes on a field, I look at the stand, where others are, who watch their practice. Ailey really came there and it made me smile. I wave to him with a smile on my face, he waves back. "Oh, he really came watch you, falling once again", Alex smirks at me. "Hey, c'moon. Stop it", I let out of my mouth and I nudge my friend a little. I see Jef talking to Ailey. They get along well, seemingly. That's nice.   
We start our practice, it's pretty easy actually, since yesterday people were partying and our couch don't want his players to throw up. My mind is not entirely into the football, since someone, I'd rather watch, is watching me. Ryan is once again teasing me about my gayness and well... Somehow he now made up in his mind, that my penis is small, even though that's not true. He says that to everyone, and it's embarrassing. But I'm not mad at Ryan, he's still one of my dearest friends. 

We train for a big game which is in few weeks. After the game, there's this homecoming party, and then a prom. I'd like to ask Ailey with me, but he has very much choices, I have really no chance, he's probably not THAT into me anyways. I let out a sigh while we pair up. Ryan, Alex and me got to be trio, because we're iconic. 

\---

Football practice is over, and we're back at locker room. It was not so bad, I'm still little sweaty of all running and stuff. I walked out of the shower, starting to put my clothes on. Ryan is bragging about the girls he had sex with. "Soon you are father of a random child, if you don't use condom or something", I'm saying to Ryan. "No, I use condom. And most girls has birth control pills, so don't worry", Ryan answers. "Good for you", I mumble and put my clean shirt on. 

When we're ready, we walk out of the locker room and I look around, if I see Ailey anywhere. "Uh, I might come to our hang out little later, since I kind of agreed to hang out with Ailey, when I was with him", I tell to my friends. "Okay, nice. Tell us how it goes then. Good luck", Alex smirks playfully. "Well... Yeah. Thanks", I say and clear my throat. I see Jef and Ailey coming to our way, I'm little nervous. "Hi", I greet to Ailey and Jef. "Hi there, cutie. You did good out there", Ailey praises me, I clear my throat and smile. "Thanks, little dove I tried my best to show you my skills", I answer, as surprised as others, that I was so smooth. "You did good, darling", Jef says to Alex and kisses him. Damn, he is kind of jealous. "So... Are we still hanging out? Jef told me that you had plans to hang out, and asked me, if I want to come with you", Ailey asked me. "Well, we can always join them later", I answer to Ailey. "It's fine by me", Ailey says with a smile.   
"We'll see you guys later then", Ryan smiles, while they walk to their cars, as me and Ailey do the same. "Do you like the speed?", I ask from Ailey. "Yeah, I think I do. Why? Do you want to drive fast?", Ailey smirks at me and I kind of melt. "Yeah, I usually do, but if you're scared, I can drive more slow", I answer to brunette, who just chuckles. "That was a good one." 

As we drive, we talk about everything, our childhoods and things we did when we were younger - even the weird things, some of them. I remember that Ailey told me that he's actually Scottish, which can explain the funny accent he has. I've lived my whole life in United States, most time in here. Well... My mom is Finnish, but we live in Florida right now. But most of the people doesn't know, where Finland is.   
Finally, we're at my place and I ask Ailey to sit down somewhere. "So... I remember your home differently. But well, I was drunk as hell. Thanks for taking care of me", brunette says with a smile. "Oh, right... No problem", I answer with smile. "I wasn't sure if you'd remember anything", I start the conversation. 

"Hm, I do remember, that you were gentle with me and carried me to your bed. It was very sweet", Ailey says to me. It really warms my heart. We start to talk about all things.


End file.
